


Poems of the heart, the mind and of between the thighs

by CoraMills_DarkQ



Series: Black Queen Alphabet Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraMills_DarkQ/pseuds/CoraMills_DarkQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 short BlackQueen poems. Each one contains snippets and moments between Regina and Cora. Some are heartfelt (heart), others of wit (mind) and others are of lust (between the thighs).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Again

"I don’t want this."  
I tell you direct,   
but as the words escape me  
my mind it does reflect  
For in you only hate I see.  
You are harsh, you are cruel,  
even when you say you love me  
But I know I can’t flee,  
for once again you will find me.  
So I close my eyes,   
knowing your anger will soon be my demise.  
No matter where I go,  
you will always make me reap what I sow.


	2. Bliss

Spasms are ripped from me  
My body is whipped by thee  
And yet I feel so free  
For immoral bliss is all I see


	3. Closer

"Come closer my darling  
give mama a kiss  
for you, my love   
I so did miss."


	4. Defying

Indulging in your luscious scent  
Tasting all of which you lament   
Making you repent  
For ever defying me without consent


	5. Empty

You smile ever so sickly and behest.   
“Are you alright my pet?”   
I pant and tell you yes   
Saying I want more   
and you are all too happy not to digress  
You have trained me so very well  
And as you pull out of me   
I feel empty, empty as hell  
I have long stopped thinking it to be a lustful spell  
For I know that no matter what happens  
I will always come when you ring the bell.


	6. Falling

I cannot move  
I cannot crawl  
Your love is too strong  
All I can do is fall


	7. Games

I hear your submissive footsteps,  
approaching me fast,  
your true self approaching last.

It is an intoxicating little game,  
seeing if me ignoring   
you will bring you to me in shame  
and ah yes once again you lose  
even more when you realize that what will follow that is what you choose.

So I lift my gaze up above,  
speaking sweetly   
“Yes my love?”  
Amused as you blush once again I speak  
“Is there something you seek?  
Your eyes are glazed with want,  
speaking even seems like a taunt  
even breathing shows your need,  
so reluctantly you faintly plead,  
“Mama…I need you, please.”  
“Very well on your knees.” 

Then a flush streaks across your skin   
and as I smirk,   
seeing you once again   
giving in to your ever perverted sin  
I know you know that I know  
That you will never win.


	8. Hate

I used to hate magic   
For magic is power and power gives mother control,  
Something which you showed me oh so long ago  
But now that I like it,   
The magic giving me power and control  
You are going to teach me a new lesson  
One that is even more devastating than so long ago.


	9. Ink

Your fingers stain me like ink,  
making me sick,  
etching themselves deep into my flesh,  
so that even others can read our subtext.


	10. Jump

I stand before the edge,  
I stand above a ledge  
Knowing this will be my only chance to escape  
But as I feel you drawing near  
Feel your disapproving icy sneer  
All I can hear is my heart in my chest  
Telling me you know best  
Telling me that this will not bring me rest


	11. Kiss

You steal from me  
My tears you pretend not to see  
You take from me  
Leaving marks only we can see  
But when you kiss me  
I feel no pain that one can see


	12. Lips

Lips part without thought  
Fighting is not worth it,  
Not when the body is so willing to contort  
You devour me whole  
Always in control  
I never thought it possible  
That you’d even more darken my soul


	13. Mutual

I see that you’re upset  
Upset that your heart is not bringing you joy  
Upset that once again you are part of his ploy   
And the guilt is there   
coupled with despair   
but I can still smell your arousal for me in the air  
so when realization spreads across my face  
making you think I’ll interject hate in love’s place  
you try to look away  
try to not will yourself to stay  
but hate is not what I feel,   
nothing I feel towards you is of vile appeal  
So I take your hand,   
making you understand as I slip it beneath my thighs  
that even with a heart in your chest  
you are my mother and I love you best.


	14. Night

To your new world I did follow  
Enjoying your pain, tasting your sorrow  
Watching you as you turn off the light  
I breathe in your new form’s sight  
So when you sleep, unknownst by dark  
It is I who lift the cover off of you  
And fuck you hard until the sound of the morning lark.


	15. Only

She loves her daughter only  
She loves her daughter lonely


	16. Portals

You are mine  
And mine alone  
Realms are inconsequent   
When I want what I own  
Did you not think my powers would spread?  
You still thinks me gone?  
You still thinks me dead?  
But when news of my life  
it found you fast  
you tried to stop me  
and comically thought our time apart would last  
But now that I’m here  
My darling, my dear  
You should have known better  
For I would always be near.


	17. Quench

It is a thirst which she cannot explain  
a desire which one cannot name  
a need which she cannot claim  
and an arousal which she cannot tame


	18. Rose

I wake to an empty bed  
Something which is unusual   
And in itself unsaid  
My body aches as I shift to stand  
But stops as I find a note  
One written by your hand.

“Morning my love,   
Such beauty you were as you slept,   
that waking you would have been unkempt  
Now join me down stairs,   
as I know you soon shall  
but know I left you a gift,   
and I hope you slept well.”

Frantic eyes searched the room  
And surprized eyes found them soon  
Starting at the night stand  
Tethered and picked by her own mother’s hand.   
were roses and petals of red  
Scattered and strewn all around their bed.


	19. Sweat

Drops that fall

drops that cling,

trickles down heated skin.

Breath that hitches,

breath that claws

It all happens behind four walls.

Tastes which linger,

tastes which stings,

drenched I am in our indulgent sin.


	20. Time

Slowly ticking by  
Hoping the working clock makes it fly  
so I always close my eyes,   
but as I sigh   
I know I am enjoying it more than my lie  
So as I am spread open   
by fingers which are both agile and sly  
I feel my body flush even though I know by now  
I am far from shy


	21. Underwear

On days which I am allowed to wear you,                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          which are days of few,                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      I wear you out                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            I wear you without clout                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 for you see,                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                neither you nor I,                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               are meant to endure such moistened torture long.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                And my will is not strong,                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              it hasn't been all along                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  for when I hear her approaching sound,                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 where I wear you out                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      she wears me down.


	22. Vertigo

I can feel the room gyrate  
But you don’t seem to notice  
Even when my vision goes unfocused  
All you do is take  
Because forcing me to my brink  
Is far more appealing to you than I think  
And as I slip away  
You continue to play   
Always so amused  
That I sometimes can’t pay my dues


	23. Wine

Red by design I drink you in  
Preparing myself  
For the delectable sin  
It is you I fear  
Isn’t it clear?  
But your touch is soft   
And your voice is all I hear.

Crimson in glass I drink you in  
Preparing myself  
For your devious whims  
I should not want your touch  
Yet I want it so much  
Your lips, your finger tips  
All the while daring me to fight  
As you taunt me and whisper devious delights.

Blood in shade I drink you in  
leaning back, as my head, it spins  
bathed in darkness, bathed in sin  
breath hitching as you enter me in  
Eyes watching me as you drink me in.


	24. X-ray

Is it so easy for you  
To gaze right through me  
To see what you see   
and not even see the real me  
and yet what you see  
is what you want me to be  
and will always take in your fill  
even if it kills me


	25. You

You are my delight.

I am your sight

And you are my right.


	26. Zest

The taste in itself is zesty and strange  
Bitter but sweet in that I am amazed.  
Amazed at how it does not repulse me as it should  
As it could but my tongue slips deeper still trying to drink to my fill  
But as she moans dipping my head against her folds even more  
I find that it is the cries I draw from her which I actually adore.


End file.
